<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotye becomes the new Lich King by Pronkbaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206963">Gotye becomes the new Lich King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins'>Pronkbaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Musical bands, Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Music, Pop music, WarCraft III - Freeform, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. </p><p>Prompt from my sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotye becomes the new Lich King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lord of the Scourge sat leisurely upon his frosted throne. His arm was resting in front of him at the hilt of Frostmourne, the tip of the blade buried into the ice in front of him. The chill wind hit heavily upon the armored body of the big human knight, long strands of frosted white hair flowing from under the helmet. Arthas' form had been a good one to choose - young, strong, and trained. On top of that, Arthas' will had been strong, his heart open and pure, and his will noble. It was a merge that served the Lich King well.<br/>
It was a form that the Lich King was planning on using for as long as he could.<br/>
There were few, if any, who would even travel to the Icecrown Glacier. There were fewer who were brave or stupid enough to challenge Arthas.<br/>
The wind snapped loudly and harshly against his helmet, but the Lich King heard something else carried in the air.<br/>
"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness...."<br/>
Arthas was used to hearing aching and mournful whispers. He paid it no mind.<br/>
"Like resignation to the end, always the end."<br/>
Arthas looked up this time, as the voice was closer, living. It was no longer a whisper in the wind. In front of him stood a gangly, strange looking man with curly brown hair past his ears. Arthas could crush him with one blow.<br/>
The human was charging at him. Arthas stood, the ice crackling and breaking off his armor as his full size became visible.<br/>
"Have you come to feed my blade?" he taunted at the man who clearly was out of his mind.<br/>
"You treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough!" the man screamed, running right up to Arthas.<br/>
Arthas brought his blade down with a sickening crack against the half naked man's shoulder.<br/>
"You didn't have to cut me off!" the man screamed, but not in pain. It was as if he did not feel pain. Strange, multi colored triangles were etching across his skin.<br/>
"Hmph. A challenge" the Lich King said in happy surprise, a grin now spreading across his face.<br/>
"You treat me like a stranger and it feel so rough" the multi colored man sang. Plinking musical sounds began to echo through the air.<br/>
"I don't know you" Arthas said in a snide voice "but you will know your end soon."<br/>
As Arthas raised his blade for a final blow Gotye screamed so loudly that he turned the prior Lich King's body to dust. Gotye stood at the pile of ash and picked up Frostmourne, adorning the helmet next.<br/>
"Now you're just somebody that I used to know" Gotye sung.<br/>
"NOOOO" the Lich King refused, although the merge was inevitable.<br/>
"Frostmourne huuuuuungeeerrrss!" Gotye sang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>